1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrically conducting cable for connecting consumers and a voltage supply device, especially in conjunction with a vehicle electric system.
2. Prior Art
The connection of consumers in a voltage supply system, for instance in a vehicle electric system with the voltage supply, such as the battery or a plug which in turn is connected to the battery, is typically done today via cable harnesses. Such cable harnesses include many electric lines which are parallel to one another and are connected jointly to the plug or the battery or a generator; on the other side of the line, a single load or a single electrical consumer is connected. The cable harnesses typically include lines of variable cross section, and the cross section is adapted in each case to the power consumption of the consumer, so that high current consumers are supplied via lines of large cross section, while consumers that take up less power are supplied via thinner cables. During the typical operation of the voltage supply system, such as the vehicle electric system, only a small proportion of the consumers are turned on, so that most of lines carry no current at all at that time. These currentless cables are to be avoided by using the electrically conducting cable of the invention.